When the devil falls in love
by Raeetrati899
Summary: It seems that the delinquent, Ito Rin, has fallen in love with the super popular student, Kagamine Len! But what's this? He hate delinquents! Oh well, when the devil falls in love, it is bound to fail after all, right…? R&R please!


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me. This story's cover photo has been edited by me, but I found the picture via Google.**

**Warning: Cliché content (?)**

* * *

It seems that the delinquent, Ito Rin, has fallen in love with the super popular student, Kagamine Len! But what's this? He hate delinquents?! Oh well, when the devil falls in love, it is bound to fail after all, right…?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I leaned against the back on my chair as I stretched my arms up above my head. The person sitting beside me jumped, as if he was expecting me to suddenly punch him on the gut for no reason. An irritated scowl made its way to my face, and he squeaked. Damn, I knew doing that would only frighten him more.

Without saying anything, I slung my bag over my shoulder and pushed my chair away, its feet scraping the ground, making a noisy, screeching sound. Half of the class jumped, heads bowing lower as if to prevent me from seeing them. Seriously, what is with these people? Do I really look like I eat humans alive?

Come to think of it, I think I do.

Frowning, I left the room, mumbling incoherent words to myself. As I walked down the hallway, the familiar sound of his laughter reached my ears and, like it triggered a switch, my heart started thudding faster in my chest. I fought the red from coming to my cheeks, but god, it's so hard to do. I get even weirder each day.

I pressed myself against the wall and slowly walked towards the corner as slow as I can. Some people may see me and think I'm crazy, but…oh well. Maybe I am crazy.

As I peeked around the corner, I saw him standing on the doorway of his classroom, laughing and talking to the girls who were flocked around him like dogs in heat. _Female dogs_ in heat. I'm not jealous. I have no right to be. I haven't even had a single conversation with him. It's not like I don't want to…it's just… Ah, hell, who am I kidding? I am jealous.

I can see nothing but him. The popular, bright, kind, sparkling, and dreamy upperclassman. He's super hot, I think hot may be his middle name, but whatever. He's Len Kagamine; popular, bright, kind, sparkling and dreamy. Did I say dreamy? Because he totally is. Just seeing how that beautiful hair shines in the sunlight and how those captivating blue eyes sparkled when he smiles makes me want to squeal and roll around in happiness.

But that's the only thing that I can do. Look from afar. Because he hate delinquents. I am not one, but people tend to misunderstand some things. It's annoying. My dad was an ex-gangster, but when he married my mom, he became a very responsible man. So it is true that love can change someone. Well, sort of.

My mom rejoiced too soon, because after I was born, his inner gangster-father side showed up. Ever since I was young he trained me to be stronger for me to be _'able to protect yourself when the time comes!'_ so when my classmates found out about my father's history, some of the boys challenged me to a fight…and that was the day when I first applied my father's teachings in real life. I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have. Maybe then, I wouldn't have this one-sided love. Maybe then, senpai will notice me!

_But, senpai will never notice you Rin,_ I can almost hear that little voice in the back of my head whispering to me, _Because, doesn't senpai hate delinquents like you?_ I pulled my hair in frustration and sighed when I realized how idiotic I must've looked. I am not a delinquent! I'm just misunderstood! Why can't I have a normal high school life and fall in love without having nothing to worry about?! I want to be normal…

And because of that desire to be like every other normal high school girl, I actually did a diary. Not just any other diary. It's a love journal. It's just as creepy as it sounds. I swear to heaven, the things I write there gets creepier everyday.

_I saw you smiling with your friends again today, it made my heart beat so fast_…was what I wrote there last night before going to bed. _Someday…_I smiled to myself. Someday, when I gathered all the courage I need, I will give him my journal and confess. Maybe I just need a push.

* * *

_Thursday, May xx_

_Looks like I saw you again today. Well, I really can't help but see you. I pass by your classroom all the time everyday on my way to the cafeteria. Seeing you staring outside that window with the cherry blossoms being blown in the wind made my heart skip a beat again. I really want to confess to you. I hope I can someday._

* * *

I found out why he doesn't like delinquents. His older brother was one, and because of all the problems that his brother gave their family, his mother collapsed from stress and has been under careful watch since then.

The question is…_what now?_

How am I supposed to face him and confess when his hate for delinquents went deeper than I thought?!

I slammed my head against the wired fence. Surprised gasps came from everywhere. Every single day becomes so damn horrible. I hate this. I hate this so much.

The urge to cry suddenly came over me but I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. Why in the fudging hell does this have to happen to me?! I mean; it's not like I _want_ this to happen! I was just protecting myself, like my father taught me! I knew it. I shouldn't have agreed to everything he said._ 'You'll look cool while fighting,' _He said, _'everyone will idolize you!' _He said. Look at me now! Friendless and boyfriendless with an unrequited love and enemies on my tail!

But then again, even if I'm not a rumored delinquent, I guess my chance of him becoming my boyfriend is pretty slim. I know that I'm not really that attractive. I've looked at myself at the mirror countless of times when I'm alone, counting my flaws and frowning at how I look. Blond hair that people always thought was dyed, sharp eyes that people are so afraid to look at. Sure, I inherited my skin from my mom, but other than that, I'm as attractive as a bald sheep.

I'm not fond of make-up like other girls, my hair's always a mess, and I walk, talk, and basically do everything like a man. I really hate this. Once again, I head-butted the fenced.

"Hey, have you heard?" A classmate of mine said. Her name's Hatsune Miku, pretty, popular, cute, girly and basically everything that I'm not. "It's about Kagamine Len." _What?_ My ears perked up.

"No, what is it?" One of her friends, Airi, replied, leaning closer towards her. The rest of the girls around her followed suit, curious looks all written on their faces.

I unconsciously leaned closer too, but since I'm far away from where they stood, they probably didn't notice it. I strained my ears to catch Miku's words. The girl giggled. It sounds…cute. Ah, damn. There goes the green monster.

"Kagamine Len likes cute and shy girls! I heard it from Lui, you know those two are inseparable." Miku grinned, and her girl friends shared shocked faces, whispering, 'no way!', 'really?', 'I knew it!' to each other. "I'm going to confess to him tomorrow. Do you think I have a chance?" Miku smiled, looking anxious and un-self-confident.

"You do!" Airi squealed, clasping her hands around Miku's, "It's only natural that the most popular girl in school goes out with the most popular boy!" They laughed.

I don't know if this day can get any worse.

"Len, look out!"

Actually, yes. Yes it can.

I moved on impulse, running towards him at full speed. They're focus wasn't on me, but on the ball that was flying directly towards his face. He stood there, shocked, eyes widening by the second. _Oh no, no, no, no! No one and nothing is going to damage that angelic face while I'm here!_

A loud 'omff!' left my throat as I felt the impact on my head. I fell, butt-first on the dusty ground of the field from the impact. Blinking to keep the stars from dancing in my vision, I cradled my head, only to feel something wet and warm gushing out of my forehead. I groaned when I also tasted the metallic blood in my mouth.

"Ito Rin is injured! Someone, bring her to the infirmary!" I heard someone shout, but I couldn't see who it was. My head was still spinning and my skull hurt as if I was just hit by a train.

I felt the ground beneath me disappear as I felt warm arms under my knees and my back. I blinked the haze out of my vision and looked up. My pulse immediately spiked higher and my whole face heated up.

I swear, if I were to die now, I would die a happy girl. He looked down on me, eyes cold and expressionless. My heart thudded faster in my chest, 300bpm (A/N: beats per minute). If this continues, I'll die from heart attack. But whatever, my life is complete. I feigned a pained groan as I leaned my head against his chest, all the time fighting the urge to squeal. I probably look creepy, but I really don't care. I closed my eyes, not to stop myself my vision from rotating, but to savor this feeling.

Because at this very moment, with him carrying me, with those warm arms around me; I finally felt like a normal girl. For the first time, I actually had hope on this one-sided love.

* * *

A/N: Based on the votes on the poll I did on my profile, I wrote yet another RinxLen short story! (Only two persons voted OTL but whatev XD) Oh and, Airi is my OC, I hope you don't mind me putting her in the story. She's my current profile picture xp

This was inspired by a shojou manga (I think it has the same name as this story, I can't remember its exact name DX) but I changed some things.

I'm writing in my old style, in first person's POV. So, suffice to say, this was how the ten-year-old me wrote her stories. It's been a long time since I did, so I wanna know if I became rusty XD

Do you like it? Do tell me if you do via reviewing! It makes me real happy, I swear.

Next and final chapter will be poster someday. Stay tuned~!


End file.
